Jazzy First Date
by SophusBalthazar
Summary: Howard's got a date.. but is it with the right person?


Tonight was a big night for Howard TJ Moon. Yes, he had his first ever date, a real date, with a real woman. Obviously she dressed in various shades of brown, liked Jazz and worked at the library, but still, she was a woman who had accepted to go on a date with Howard. He wasn't really interested in her, but he thought he might as well try to enjoy the new experience as the true object of his desires wouldn't even give him a second glance, or first, come to that, in that way any ways. As Howard was checking his appearance in the mirror for what seemed to be the hundredth time, he then looked up the clock, seeing he had another hour to go until he was due to meet his date. Vince then entered the room, his mouth almost hitting the floor when he took sight of Howard. Seeing Vince's facial expression in the mirror, Howard turned around before asking "Vince? What's wrong?"

Vince shook his head, almost coming out of a trance, replying "Sorry, it's just, wow, you scrub up well" Howard blushed and looked towards the floor. "What's the occasion?" Vince continued. Howard looked up at the electro prince, embarrassed. "I err, sort of have a date tonight" Vince's blue eyes widened with shock. "You kept that one quiet" he stated.

"Well we only arranged it about 2 hours ago and you've been out" Howard said, unable to keep eye contact with Vince.

"Oh, well who is she? How do you know her? What's she like? Do I know her?" Vince questioned.

"Her name's Lydia. She works at the library. She's pretty, dark hair, interesting, intelligent and likes Jazz. And no, I highly doubt you know her" Howard replied with a slight chuckle at the end of his sentence. "I.." he started again, before stopping himself and turning back around to face the mirror again.

"What?" Vince asked.

"It's nothing"

"Howard come on, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything" Vince genuinely seemed to care about whatever it was that Howard was concerned over.

Howard turned back around, facing Vince, before sighing and slumping down on the sofa, Vince then coming to sit next to him. Vince looking at him expectantly, Howard explained "Well, it's just that, I know it sounds pathetic, but I've never been on a date before, and.. Well.. My 'situation' that was revealed at my birthday party still hasn't changed, so I'm just a bit nervous". Howard refused to look Vince in the eye, maintaining his vision on the floor. Vince then lightly touched Howard's arm and gently said "hey, there's nothing wrong with being a virgin, I think it's cool actually. Sex isn't all that all the time. It's better if it means something, and to be honest, I can't say I've ever done it with someone I truly care about".

"it's not just about sex though, I mean, I don't intend to have sex with Lydia tonight or anything, but what if she expects me to kiss her? I'm just as hopeless with that as I would be with.. The other thing".

Howard seemed to be really bothered by this, which in turn bothered Vince. Even though he teased and tormented Howard constantly, he hated seeing him genuinely upset about anything, and wished there was something he could do to do help his best friend. Then it hit him. A genius idea that could help Howard and also help Vince with something that's been bothering him for a while too. He knew it would be weird to even suggest it, but there was something in him that saw this as his golden opportunity and he knew he had to try.

So, Vince took a deep breath before saying "Okay, erm, Howard?" Howard's posture still hasn't changed. So Vince just continued. "Howard I was thinking, if you're that worried about kissing, why don't you practise?" Howard raised his head slightly. "I mean, I could help you.. Practise.. Yano?". Howard then turned his head gazing into the big blue eyes of his true love, searching for the slightest hint of mockery before realising that he was being deadly serious. So, just to make sure, he thought he'd ask.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Cuz it'd be weird"

"Maybe at first, but we've kissed before, and as I say, you just need practise, think of it as a friend helping out another friend. It's not a big deal. We don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought it'd help".

Vince didn't mean to make it sound like kissing Howard didn't make the slightest bit of difference to him, he just didn't want Howard to notice he genuinely wanted to. He was getting worried now as Howard was just staring at him, unaware of what was going through the Jazz maverick's mind.

"Okay" Howard said in a voice so small, it could barely be heard.

"Okay?" Vince asked, making sure he didn't hear wrong.

Howard simply nodded, then stood up, visibly nervous. This could be his only chance to get to kiss the person he truly wanted and he wanted to do it right. Unbeknownst to him, Vince was thinking the exact same thing.

So Vince stood up in front of Howard, the smaller man staring into the taller man's small brown eyes and he slowly started moving his hand up to gently caress Howard's cheek, simultaneously licking his lips. They stared at each other for a while, before Vince leaned up, pulling Howard's head down at the same time, closing the gap between them and catching his lips on his own. The kiss was slow and awkward at first, but then Howard started kissing back, placing his hand around Vince's waist, pulling him closer. As he did this, Vince was running his hands through Howard's hair gently and lovingly, before taking the kiss a step further and running his tongue over Howard's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Howard obliged, their tongues gliding slowly over the other's, the kiss filled with a passion and heat that neither had felt before.

They were both totally engrossed in the kiss and with each other, like there was nothing else in the world but them, never wanting this moment to end. They were kissing for a good few minutes until Howard felt a familiar stirring within his trousers and quickly pulled away. Both men looked at each other, breathless, searching for something to say. Vince wanted to tell Howard not to go on his date, to stay here with him and spend the night with him, spend the rest of his life with him, because he felt in that moment that maybe, just maybe, Howard wanted that just as much as he did. He was just about to open his mouth to state his mind when Howard looked at the clock and quickly said "I've got to go, I'll be late". At this, Vince's face fell. The realisation that Howard obviously wanted to go on his date still and the reminder that they'd never be together romantically, made his heart sink. He gave Howard a weak smile and said "Yeah, we don't want you to be late". Howard then turned towards the door of the flat and picked up his jacket.

"Oh and Howard?" Howard turned to see Vince stood in the middle of the living room looking at him. "Don't worry when the time comes to kiss her, you'll be fine".

Vince then smiled at his best friend and went into his bedroom, closing the door behind him, leaving Howard to exit the flat and embark on his date.

Xxxxxx

It had only been half an hour since Howard had left for his date and Vince was already cursing the Jazz loving library freak he was out with. Why didn't he just be honest with Howard and tell him how he felt? At least then he'd definitely know where he stands, rather than wondering. Howard seemed to have been enjoying himself during their kiss, but then, he did freak out when he practically jumped off Vince, ending it. Maybe he doesn't feel the same as Vince after all. But it's the not knowing that's getting at Vince. He sits there alone on the sofa in the living room with a pair of skinny jeans and a KISS shirt on, staring at the TV but not really watching it. It was then he heard the front door open and shut, and waited in anticipation of who it was as he could hear footsteps almost stamping up the stairs. It can't be Howard cuz he's on that *teeth gritted* date. It can't be Naboo or Bollo cuz they're out on a Shaman weekend, 'rolling with the boys'. But it had to be one of the three. Finally, the footsteps reached the top of the stairs and stood still. Vince turned around to see Howard stood, staring at him.

"Howard? What are you doing back? What happened to you-" But Howard didn't give Vince any time to finish his question as he'd stormed over, grabbing his face his hands whilst laying the most passionate kiss on him Vince thought he'd ever felt. They pulled apart, breathless, foreheads resting on each other's and staring into the other man's eyes.

"I couldn't just leave her standing there, I had to tell her I couldn't go through with the date". Vince couldn't help the huge smile that appeared on his face, from ear to ear.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I told her I was in love with someone else" Howard then looked down, embarrassed. Vince saw this and simply raised his hand to cup Howard's cheek and lift his head up so he was looking him in the eyes again.

"I love you too. Always have. Always will." They both smiled warmly to each other, rubbing their noses together as Vince pulled Howard's head forward to softly kiss him on the forehead, at the same time as taking his hand and leading him to his bedroom.

Xxxxxx

As they reached the door, Howard stopped and took another quick, soft kiss from Vince, forcing their lips together with an electric pulse rushing through them, forcing them to stumble against the door once more. Howard leaning against him, clenching their bodies together. Vince, shaking with nerves, put his hand behind his back and slid the door handle down, both of them falling through to the bedroom. Thankfully after a quick stumble they ended up with Vince being pushed to the bed, Howard getting carried away nibbling his ear lobe, stealing kisses as he goes down towards his collar bone, the sound of their breathing melting together in sync. Vince held Howard's belt buckle staring at his tiny, screaming 'fuck me' brown eyes, he yanked him closer, Howard's legs falling from beneath him. He lands next to Vince, but yet close enough to still feel the sweat and heat coming off of him in utter lust, excitement and love. Staring into each others eyes, with excitement, the Goth detective getting carried away with trying to force the Jazz man's shirt off, though still needing help. The shirt now lying on the floor, Vince continued his lustful attack on Howard's body, running his fingers lightly across the slight markings of his chest, gently caressing his torso. Holding himself so close to Howard's chest, he leans his head down, but Howard has different ideas as he pulls him up closer to him. Ripping his t-shirt off, the thrill of finally having his dream love over excites him as he sees his pale lover beside him, he bites his lip kissing his neck as he forces himself on top of Vince, kissing down his chest his hands follow slowly behind tickling him after the soft slow kisses of his lips and his tickling 'tache.

As Howard goes down, rubbing his lips across his Nicky Clark scar, he slowly kisses it, Vince shivering with the feel of Howard's breath against his cold skin. He undoes his belt slowly pulling down his skinny jeans, to see his sexy black 'Eels up inside ya' pants, Howard's breathing quickens at the sight, not being able to keep his hands off him. Howard starts to take his own pants off, when Vince stops him, panting "Oi, I believe that's my job" followed by a cheeky grin. Vince then pushes Howard to the bed, changing their positions, when he strips Howard down to find that he too is wearing their famous Eels pants, they giggle together cuddling and kissing again. Howard tickles down his detective's chest with his hands, slowly entering through the tight elastic which stood between him and his prize. As he grabs it with no surprise, clenching his hand round tighter, slowly sliding up and down, and occasionally jerking with passion. He slides down, between his legs. Vince can feel Howard's breath against his hard electric rod, then taking Vince in his mouth and sucking vigorously, sliding his tongue around it inside, feeling it throb against his warm wet tongue. As Howard gets carried away with his powerful tongue movements and puckering of the lips, his love pulls him away and announces "When do I get my turn, Mr Moon? You can't have all the fun". He tosses him over to lay flat on his back, instead of taking the care and delicacy his flare took, Vince ripped off his pants without a second thought, intending on repaying the favour, though once Vince had tightened his grip around Howard's tromboner, Howard convinced him to let go, throwing him onto his front he pulled the covers into a mound under his hips, as he stands off the bed, he kisses the back of Vince's neck he grabs the lubricant off the side squirting vast amounts onto his hands, inserting his fingers followed by his tromboner….

Howard positioned his hands on Vince's hips, thrusting harder and harder into him. Vince flung his head back in ecstasy, moans escaping his lips. As Howard runs his fingers through the jet black, long, hair sprayed locks of his lover, feeling the tightness of Vince around him, pulling back and forth his foreskin, biting his lips. He took his arms and wrapped them around Vince's tiny waist, grabbing on to his hard package.

Vince asks for permission off of his beau for him to pleasure him in the same ways, to make it equally exciting and to gain the thrill off of him fucking his partner in crime. As they change positions, the excitement continued throughout the night.


End file.
